


Totally a college project

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, College AU, Gay Prometheus, M/M, Modern AU, Mym the tired psychology student, Prometheus and Mym are adoptive siblings, Tumblr Prompt List Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Just how many times will Brunhilda drag him into stuff...





	Totally a college project

“Come on, join uuuuuuuuus!”

“Absolutely not. I refuse to, Mym.” Prometheus answered, doing his best to avoid the situation in which his sister completely blocked his movement. Just keep walking, Prometheus, keep walking and she’ll eventually get tired of following you on this sidewalk through the university’s streets.

“Prometheus, PLEASE, I need one more person to agree to join this Blind-Date Project, and it can’t be anyone from my class, you’re the last person I have to ask!”

“What about Jupiter?”

The enthusiasm Mym showcased was immediately replaced by an expression of complete disgust. “Even if I had to ask a LOT for my professor to let this count for a project, and I’m gambling a lot of my grade, I would DIE before I asked Jupiter for help. Never. EVER. Not a SINGLE chance in hell!”

With Prometheus, and some people on the street who concernedly stared, stopping on their tracks over the raw anger coming from that, he could only say, in surprise. “You… Really dislike that guy.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Taking a deep sigh, and accepting the odds this would be a disaster for him, Prometheus gave in. “Very well. You can count me in.”

Hearing Brunhilda’s squeal of happiness was followed by annoyance as she clung and hugged him, saying one last thing as she did so. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to only send guys after you.”

A groan of annoyance came, even if he was glad she said that.

* * *

By now, an incredibly flirtatious man with a goatee and a somewhat arrogant and indirect long-haired redhead with clothes that felt like they didn’t cover enough had gone by, and Prometheus thought that even if he was rather lax about showing off his body, himself. The man, who just rested his head on the table he sat by a for a bit, had kinda resigned himself to just keep going through this, not really expecting much.

“Next one is coming!” One of Mym’s classmates announced.

This time, a blond boy entered the room, wearing a red hoodie with a ‘7’ in it, and some comfortable looking jeans, walked in.

His smile alone made him a much more promising sight.

“Hello there! My name is Euden. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The boy said, sitting on a chair that was opposite to Prometheus.

“I feel like I can say the same. My name is Prometheus.”

“Oh! Prometheus?” He repeated, in surprise. “You’re Mym’s younger brother, right? She talks about you every once in a while! You’re on the first semester of law, if I remember correctly?”

Surprised by that, he replied. “The last part is correct, but not the first one. I’m Mym’s OLDER brother, by one year. I went through some… Rough periods, on my life, emotion wise. In that time, she got further in at school than I did.”

“I can understand that. When I lost my father last year, there were some nights in which sleep was harder to come, to say the least…” He said, lamenting a bit, before realizing what he was saying. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be saying this for a... Blind first date.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s nice to hear you know what I went through.” He answered, with a small, soft smile. “So, how do you know Mym?”

“She’s my upperclassmen! I began psychology this semester. She’s gets a bit over-excited and… touchy, at times, but a good person.”

“Sounds like her, I’ll admit. Don’t ever tell her I said this, though.” That got open laughter from Euden. Yes, this was going well. “So, why are you doing psychology?”

“Well, you see…”

When one of the event’s crew told them time was up, and asked them if they were ready to switch pairs, both of them decided they’d rather stay with the current date.

* * *

Sitting in their kitchen’s table, Prometheus calmly sipped some coffee while seeing Mym groan in a mixture of annoyance, regret, and unwillingness to work, all while drinking some coffee that was a fair bit stronger than his own.

“So? What are you gonna use the event you organized for?”

Taking a deep breath from listening to a question she knew she wasn’t gonna give a satisfactory answer to, Mym admitted. “I don’t know. I had this idea, I HOPED I’d find some concrete plan by now, but my mind is still blank.”

“... You mean to tell me you convinced your teacher to let you organize a blind date event, saying it’d be useful for couples’ counselling stuff, and you… Actually have no idea what to do?”

“YET! I have no idea, YET! I haven’t began reading… All of those… Files… Yet.” Mym took her hands to cover her own mouth, and let out another muffled scream, before noticing something. “Your tone isn’t NEARLY as accusatory or annoyed as I expected. How WAS the experiment for you.”

“However begrudgingly, I’ll admit. It was good.” Prometheus said. “The third guy who your friends sent my way was a perfect match. We are taking things slow, so we are still just friends, but I got his number and we are planning another date.”

Giggling much more cheerfully now, Mym immediately shifted into matchmaker mode. “Aaaaaah, so happy for you, brother! Come on, tell me, what is he like?”

“You know him. He’s your underclassman. His name is Euden.”

Mym blinked for a second, before grabbing Prometheus by the collar of his shirt and changing into full anger mode. “YOU TOOK MY FRESHMAN CRUSH? I’ve been flirting with Euden this ENTIRE SEMESTER!”

“HOW IN HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? HELL, WHY DID YOU EVEN LET HIM IN THE BLIND DATE THING!??”

“YOU SAW HOW DESPERATE I WAS FOR VOLUNTEERS, AND HE AGREED TO HAVE DATES OF BOTH GENDERS, I COULDN’T BE PICKY.”

“WELL, FOR SHAME, I’M NOT LETTING GO.”

“PROMETHEUS!”

And so, bickering went on.


End file.
